<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Them by lilysdaydreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956522">For Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilysdaydreams/pseuds/lilysdaydreams'>lilysdaydreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Slightly Shy Reader, Well - Freeform, and a bit of panicking from the reader, but otherwise okay, its pretty cute, singer!reader, theres swearing, this is fun, um</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilysdaydreams/pseuds/lilysdaydreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from tumblr : Heya! I was thinking maybe a corpse x reader where the reader is playing among us with him and the gang and they use the proximity mic and he walks past her to hear her singing and she’s kept her singing like a MAJOR secret because she’s shy about it- idk you don’t have to do it if ya don’t feel like it it’s just an idea 💛</p><p>or </p><p>the one where corpse really likes her voice &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Corpse Husband/Reader, Corpse/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not claim to know corpse- therefore please don't think that this is what he would actually react like, or that any details about his life are actually true. this is fiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You grabbed the water on the table, moving to the side and out of the camera to quickly take a few sips. You could hear the rest of the group still yelling about the previous game. You laughed quietly hearing Peter and Rae yell at each other.</p><p>Looking over at chat you hummed as you took in the questions.</p><p>"How much longer am I streaming?" you read out the question.</p><p>"Probably a few more games. Maybe like 30 more minutes. I wanna go get dinner soon." you mumbled as you kept on scanning the chat.</p><p>A random question caught your eye.</p><p>"Do I sing?" you read out with a laugh.</p><p>"Wow, that's such a random question oh my god. Um, I used to want to be a singer when I was a kid," you started leaning back in your chair. You looked at the ceiling reminiscing and chuckled when you remembered the concerts you used to throw for your parents.</p><p>"I used to get my parents to be the audience and I would sing all my different songs for them. When they weren't free, I would do it for all of my plushies on my bed. Oh my god, I probably have old videos in the basement or something."</p><p>You smiled wistfully, looking back onto the screen.</p><p>"Those were good times," you muttered.</p><p>Looking back onto chat, your eyes widened at the amount of  "SING FOR US" messages.</p><p>"Woah guys, calm down, that was when I was a kid. I don't sing seriously you know that right?" you questioned, laughing at how fast the chat was going.</p><p>"Okay okay," you said smiling when they didn't stop. "Lemme ju- Oh wait" you cut yourself off seeing the words "IMPOSTER" light up your screen.</p><p>"LETS GOOOOO" you yelled, turning your mic on again for the game. Everyone's voice slowly faded as people went in different ways. You stuck with Lily, both of you going straight to medbay.</p><p>"Lilyyyyy" you said dragging her name out.</p><p>"Y/N" she said doing the same to you.</p><p>You giggled, and asked her if she had med scan.</p><p>"Nope, I have the inspecting the sample one."</p><p>"Ohh okay," you said getting on the med scan and pretending to scan. You watched as Lily finished her task, saying a quiet "bye" and rushing off to the next task.</p><p>You sighed, moving off the scan and starting to walk towards weapons. "Lily's so nice, I'm so glad I got to meet her through this. Like, she's the absolute sweetest I swear, I'm hoping that I get to m-" you got cut off by a body being reported.</p><p>"Already?" you asked, others echoing. You gasped when you saw who was killed, immediately whining about how someone could kill Sykunno, while playfully glaring at Sean's name, who was the other imposter.</p><p>"Okay, so the body was at reactor," revealed Rae.</p><p>"I was in the cafeteria, going towards weapons. Me and Lily were in Medbay before but she left before me," you said leaning back.</p><p>Lily confirmed this, also stating that she was in weapons now.</p><p>Sean, Corpse and Felix all said they were in Electrical, and Poki said she'd been in storage.</p><p>You looked at the chat again, not saying anything while the rest said where they were.</p><p>The chat was still spamming "Sing please!" and you looked back to the game without giving an answer. If you were being honest, then what you had said before was a lie. You still sang. Hell, it had been your dream to release your songs ever since you started writing at 15. You had started singing by singing to your parents. Ever since their car crash though, you couldn't even think about performing for anyone else. If you couldn't even perform for them, then what was the point? For some reason, whenever you thought of singing in front of someone, you couldn't even get the words out.</p><p>You sighed and skipped voting as the timer ticked down. No one was ejected and you started humming slightly as you moved away from everyone.</p><p>"Hmm should I sing you a song everyone?" you asked your voice very low. You breathed deeply reminding yourself that technically no one was in the room with you, and it was only your fans watching, a small community of people who were the sweetest you had ever seen.</p><p>Going into reactor and moving down to the very end so that no one could see you, you breathed in deeply and started singing lightly, noticing that the lights were off, the blinking arrow in the corner of your screen.</p><p>"I think we could do it if we tried</p><p>If only to say you're mine</p><p>Sofia, know that you and I</p><p>Shouldn't feel like a crime</p><p>You know I'll do anything you ask me to</p><p>But oh my God, I think I'm in love with you</p><p>Standin' here alone now, think that we -"</p><p>"Y/N what the fuck your voice is -"</p><p>You screamed before the person could even finish what they were saying, hitting the "kill" button without even realising, and letting out a gasp when you saw the black body flop over.</p><p>"Oh god, oh my god, what did I do?" you whispered staring at Corpses body, half of your brain freaking out over the fact that he had heard you and the other freaking out what to do. You quickly vented, coming out in electrical and pretending to do the download.</p><p>"Oh my god, guys!" you whispered furiously, playfully glaring at the camera. "This is all your fault, do you see what I did, I killed someone with my singing... I just got so scared because he came out of absolutely NOWHERE, oh my god guys." Leaving electrical, you heard someone yelling and headed closer to them laughing nervously when you found Toast and Sean yelling at each other.</p><p>"Hey guys," you said voice being unnoticed because of all the yelling and you moved into comms pretending to do a task there.</p><p>Just as you did that, Pokis body was found, and you gasped as you realised that Sean had killed three people so now there were 5 left. Toast was dead, which means that he just died, which left Sean, you, Rae, Lily and Leslie.</p><p>There was a stunned silence for a second as everyone took in the 4 kills and then Rae immediately attacked.</p><p>"Ahh, the body was in cafeteria. Like bottom cafeteria."</p><p>"Um, So I just wanna add something, I was coming from the electrical right, and I was walking to comms, and Toast just passed in the middle of storage. I came into comms and Sean is here as well.</p><p>"Yup, she's right, Toast just left and she came in," confirmed Sean.</p><p>"Well, I saw Leslie at the start of the round, we stuck together and then I was with Poki for a bit."</p><p>"Yeah okay, but where <em>were </em>you?"</p><p>"Well, I went to weapons then I went down into comms and storage and then I went electrical when lights were called and everyone was ther-" she said cutting herself off and gasping. “Guess who WASNT there? Y/N wasn’t there!”</p><p>“Well yeah, I just thought someone else would do it” you replied. “I was all the way in upper engine and I couldn’t be bothered. You all did lights and I was doing my tasks in reactor and then I went to electrical and then I was waking to comms, and then I saw toast and then I got into comms and saw Sean. Even if I was the imposter and killed Toast, I definitely couldn’t have been able to kill Poki.”</p><p>“Yeah no, I still think it’s you,” said Rae after a pause, Leslie and Lily both giggling at her.</p><p>Lily chimed in then as well, “Yeah I haven’t seen y/n this whole round at ALLLLL, so I think it's her as well."</p><p>Ignoring your protests, they all voted you out, and you shrugged at the camera as your character was thrown off the ship.</p><p>"I think I'm okay with that guys, I was way too nervous to still play," you muttered, now looking at the chat.</p><p>"Guys," you whined suddenly remembering. "I was only meant to sing for you, I didn't want anyone else to hear it, Corpse literally came out of nowhere. I hope he wasn't deafened by my screeching," you grimaced.</p><p>The word "Victory" came onto your screen and you huffed out a laugh as the lobby exploded with noise.</p><p>"Lily! I told you it was Sean!" exclaimed Rae.</p><p>"Sean was on a killing spree," you added in, sipping your water. "I only killed like two people cuz I was distracted, I swear he literally carried the whole game.”</p><p>“He backstabbed me!” said Sykkuno and you could hear the smile in his voice. “I was doing upload while he was right next to me and we were talking about how great this group was and he just killed me right there!”</p><p>Suddenly all the attention was on Sykkuno as everyone started cooing.</p><p>“Awww, Sykkuno, did you just compliment us?” Rae yelled, lots of other chiming in to tease Sykunno and him ending up stuttering because he got flustered.</p><p>“Alright guys,” you said when everyone quieted down. "I think I'm gonna go now."</p><p>"NOOOOO" yelled Rae, everyone else echoing her.</p><p>You smiled and quickly said your goodbyes, logging off the game and quickly saying bye to the viewers and ending that as well.</p><p>Slumping into your chair, your breath quickened. "Oh my god," you whispered, the realization creeping up on you that you had just sung in front of nearly ten thousand people and that Corpse had heard you sing. You and Corpse had met through Among Us with Toast inviting you to the lobby. You had fun playing with him and you'd both followed each other, but most of your interaction was in games. Like sure you'd messaged each other a few times but those were only brief conversations! and sure, maybe you had a small tiny crush on the guy but like WHO WOULDNT? He was sweet, nice and you related to him a lot. The point was, you were absolutely not ready to sing in front of him. You stood up from the chair and went to the kitchen, pouring yourself a glass of water to calm down.</p><p>Your phone rang and you grabbed it from the counter, choking on the water as you saw that it was from Corpse.</p><p>He had never called you before. Like you said you simply weren't that close.</p><p>Coughing out a "What the fuck?" you answered the call, grabbing onto the counter for support.</p><p>"Hey," you said, confused when there was no sound.</p><p>"Uh yeah, Hi Y/N. Its Corpse."</p><p>"Ah yeah, I see." You facepalmed yourself, rubbing your forehead. What the fucks was wrong with you.</p><p>"Um yeah, so uh I just- You know in the game? Um, I kind of - well - I kind of heard you singing, um um, that song."</p><p>You stilled, not a breath coming out of you.</p><p>"Your voice, its -" he paused, letting out a huge breath. "It's absolutely beautiful."</p><p>You opened your mouth not even sure what you were gonna say but he continued talking.</p><p>"I just, I can't get it out of my mind. Have you heard some of my music?"</p><p>"Um yeah, I-I listened to it when I first heard about you. Your songs are so good!" you exclaimed, finally being able to move your mouth</p><p>"Do you think maybe we could do a song together sometime? Your voice would be absolutely amazing on one of the tracks I'm currently working on, its a chill one that I have, kind of like Agoraphobic," he asked, rambling through the sentence.</p><p>"Um, Oh my god," you muttered, still confused on if this was actually happening. "Yeah, Yeah definitely that would be so cool."</p><p>"Oh. Oh that's great, I-I didn't think you'd agree, that's great, I can send you a sample and the lyrics but -"</p><p>"Um," you started cutting him off. "If I'm being honest," you muttered, shoulders coming up to your ears. "I'm actually really conscious about my singing. Like this was the absolute first time I ever even sang on stream, so like sorry- I'm ruining it, but this is just a bit overwhelming for me. It's a great opportunity, and if you want I can definitely try but please don't have big expectations of me okay?" you asked biting your lip slightly. "I'm not that great."</p><p>There was a second of silence and then he whispered lightly, "Even if you don't believe it, just from those 30 seconds, I could already tell how amazing your voice was."</p><p>Your breath caught but a second later he had already moved on.</p><p>"If you want to, we could do a few singing sessions together? Just mess around have some fun? That way you can get a bit more comfortable and have some fun," he suggested, voice-changing to a shy one that you hadn't ever heard from him.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Yeah sure," you agreed, smiling. "Let's try that."</p><p>3 months later, you guys finally released your song. Titled "For Them", you sang about your parents who you had loved dearly, and he sang about his parents and their distant relationship. It showed two different perspectives, two different stories, two different lives, and you both loved it so much.</p><p>The song was a success, with fans pouring into your channel and small community and well, your life. Most importantly though, along with all of it, came a mask-wearing man, who held you on the days that it was hard for you, and who you held on the nights that were hard for him.</p><p>
  <b>fin.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please comment ~ even something as small as a "I really liked this," makes me smiles so muchhhhhh. Love you all and hope you enjoy xx</p><p>all the love - lily</p><p>  <a href="https://lilysdaydreams.tumblr.com/">come talk to me on tumblr</a></p><p>  <a href="https://ko-fi.com/lilysdaydreams1">If you have some loose change, consider donating to fund my writing time!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>